Ac 28/kjv
: }|1| 28:1 And when they were escaped, then they knew that the island was called Melita. }} : }|2| 28:2 And the barbarous people shewed us no little kindness: for they kindled a fire, and received us every one, because of the present rain, and because of the cold. }} : }|3| 28:3 And when Paul had gathered a bundle of sticks, and laid them on the fire, there came a viper out of the heat, and fastened on his hand. }} : }|4| 28:4 And when the barbarians saw the venomous beast hang on his hand, they said among themselves, No doubt this man is a murderer, whom, though he hath escaped the sea, yet vengeance suffereth not to live. }} : }|5| 28:5 And he shook off the beast into the fire, and felt no harm. }} : }|6| 28:6 Howbeit they looked when he should have swollen, or fallen down dead suddenly: but after they had looked a great while, and saw no harm come to him, they changed their minds, and said that he was a god. }} : }|7| 28:7 In the same quarters were possessions of the chief man of the island, whose name was Publius; who received us, and lodged us three days courteously. }} : }|8| 28:8 And it came to pass, that the father of Publius lay sick of a fever and of a bloody flux: to whom Paul entered in, and prayed, and laid his hands on him, and healed him. }} : }|9| 28:9 So when this was done, others also, which had diseases in the island, came, and were healed: }} : }|10| 28:10 Who also honoured us with many honours; and when we departed, they laded us with such things as were necessary. }} : }|11| 28:11 And after three months we departed in a ship of Alexandria, which had wintered in the isle, whose sign was Castor and Pollux. }} : }|12| 28:12 And landing at Syracuse, we tarried there three days. }} : }|13| 28:13 And from thence we fetched a compass, and came to Rhegium: and after one day the south wind blew, and we came the next day to Puteoli: }} : }|14| 28:14 Where we found brethren, and were desired to tarry with them seven days: and so we went toward Rome. }} : }|15| 28:15 And from thence, when the brethren heard of us, they came to meet us as far as Appii forum, and The three taverns: whom when Paul saw, he thanked God, and took courage. }} : }|16| 28:16 And when we came to Rome, the centurion delivered the prisoners to the captain of the guard: but Paul was suffered to dwell by himself with a soldier that kept him. }} : }|17| 28:17 And it came to pass, that after three days Paul called the chief of the Jews together: and when they were come together, he said unto them, Men and brethren, though I have committed nothing against the people, or customs of our fathers, yet was I delivered prisoner from Jerusalem into the hands of the Romans. }} : }|18| 28:18 Who, when they had examined me, would have let me go, because there was no cause of death in me. }} : }|19| 28:19 But when the Jews spake against it, I was constrained to appeal unto Caesar; not that I had ought to accuse my nation of. }} : }|20| 28:20 For this cause therefore have I called for you, to see you, and to speak with you: because that for the hope of Israel I am bound with this chain. }} : }|21| 28:21 And they said unto him, We neither received letters out of Judaea concerning thee, neither any of the brethren that came shewed or spake any harm of thee. }} : }|22| 28:22 But we desire to hear of thee what thou thinkest: for as concerning this sect, we know that every where it is spoken against. }} : }|23| 28:23 And when they had appointed him a day, there came many to him into his lodging; to whom he expounded and testified the kingdom of God, persuading them concerning Jesus, both out of the law of Moses, and out of the prophets, from morning till evening. }} : }|24| 28:24 And some believed the things which were spoken, and some believed not. }} : }|25| 28:25 And when they agreed not among themselves, they departed, after that Paul had spoken one word, Well spake the Holy Ghost by Esaias the prophet unto our fathers, }} : }|26| 28:26 Saying, Go unto this people, and say, Hearing ye shall hear, and shall not understand; and seeing ye shall see, and not perceive: }} : }|27| 28:27 For the heart of this people is waxed gross, and their ears are dull of hearing, and their eyes have they closed; lest they should see with their eyes, and hear with their ears, and understand with their heart, and should be converted, and I should heal them. }} : }|28| 28:28 Be it known therefore unto you, that the salvation of God is sent unto the Gentiles, and that they will hear it. }} : }|29| 28:29 And when he had said these words, the Jews departed, and had great reasoning among themselves. }} : }|30| 28:30 And Paul dwelt two whole years in his own hired house, and received all that came in unto him, }} : }|31| 28:31 Preaching the kingdom of God, and teaching those things which concern the Lord Jesus Christ, with all confidence, no man forbidding him. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *